Nderikers, Jonez, and Gembelers
by KwonZimi
Summary: Bercerita tentang 12 bocah nderik dan jonez. Warning: Absurd story . One Shoot! Let's Read!


NDERIKERS, JONEZ, AND GEMBELERS

Cast :

Kai- dakem

D.o - kunto

Kris - kriswo

Baekhyun

Chanyeol

Chen

Sehun - husen

Luhan

Xiumin

Lay

Tao

Suho – juned

OC :

\- Heechul – Emaknya Kunto.

\- Shindong –Emaknya Dakem.

-Taeyeon.

\- Adeknya Kunto – Kalian aja deh, author bingung.

Genre : comedy, friendship..

One Shoot!

Warning !

Pertama-tama author hendak meminta maaf cerita nya absurd dan gak nyambung.

Kedua, baca ceritanya di bikin enjoy aja.

Ketiga, maaf kalo ini ff gak lucu.

Keempat, sempat tidak sempat, sempatkan waktu kalian untuk menulis review nya!

Kelima, terimakasih udah buka dan baca nih ff absurd.

Keenam, Mohon maaf jika banyak typo!.

.

.

.

.

Di kelas..

Siapkan kertas dan alat tulis. Dilarang menyontek!

Saat semua sedang sibuk mengerjakan ulangan….

" Hehh, kuntoo!" Kunto pun melirik ke arah dakem, si cowok item pesek yang sok putih.

"Soal yang pojok kanan atas apaan jawabannya?" Kunto pun melihat soal yang berada pada pojok kanan atas. Dia menghela nafas dalam-dalam hingga kepentut. Kunto membatin /yaelahh dakem, soal beginian masa kagak bisa sih. Kek gini mah anak tk juga bisa kalee./

Kunto pun melirik ke arah dakem dan memberikan secarik kertas. Dakem sudah gembira dengan kebaikan kunto. Tapi saat dia membuka gulungan kertas tersebut, dia kebingungan hampir mati. Dakem pun mengoreksi kertas ulangannya.

JAWABAN SOAL POJOK KANAN ATAS!

NAMA : KIM DAKEM ITEM PESEK YANG SOK PUTIH.

Dakem membatin /aduhh,, pea gue,, bisa bisanya salah liat. Duh malu-maluin/.

Dakem menatap kunto dengan cengiran kuda yang bikin orang muless. Kunto memberikan secarik kertas lagi. Karena penasaran,dakem segera menerimanya dan langsung membuka gulungan kertas tersebut. Ia pikir itu adalah surat cinta. Ya, biasalah namanya Dakem suka kepedean.

GAK USAH NGERASA MALU LAH DAKEM. LU KAN GAK PUNYA MALU, MALU-MALUIN MAH SERING. KERJAIN BENER BENER TUH SOAL ULANGANNYA! NTAR YANG ADA LU DAPET TELOR GEDHE KAYA PELIHARAANYA BANG KYU.

Sebenarnya, Dakem rada bingung sama apa yang di tulis Kunto.

Ia pun memberi balasan kepada kunto.

TUMBEN PERHATIAN LU .. MAKASIH YOO.. :* :* :*

Kunto terdiam. Ia pun izin kekamar mandi kepada guru karena perutnya tak tahan melihat balasan yang di berikan dakem kepadanya. Sekaligus karna kunto menahan bab sejak 2 hari yang lalu.

Saat jam istirahat, dakem, kunto, dan juned menemui kriswo dan baekhyun.

"Ehh wo, kemana si chen sama chanyeol?" tanya Dakem ke Kriswo.

"Biasa lagi beli es chendol sama jajan chenil di warung pojok." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Baek, gue kan nanya kriswo, malah lo yang jawab."

"Yaudah sih bisbe lahh. Yang penting dah di jawab."

Saat baekhyun dan dakem masih perang mulut, kriswo ternyata asik sendiri main get rich.

"Aseekk. Gue kaya mbel.."

Semua natap kriswo dengan tatapan sayu layaknya mata lay.

"Wahh, parah lu wo. lu malah asik sendiri maen get rich." Teriak Juned.

"Heyy gembell! Sini gabung, malah berdiri di tengah jalan kek bocah ilang." Pangil tao yang sedang duduk bareng luhan, xiumin, sama lay.

Mereka pun bergabung.

Beberapa menit kemudian, chanyeol dan chen nggabung. Dah kaya orang mau tawuran di kantin se meja 12 orang.

"Mbel kayanya kita butuh 2 meja deh. Gak mungkin semeja 12 orang. Kek kandang wedus tau gak." Usul yang tak asal dari Kunto.

Akhirnya, lay dan xiumin ngambil 2 meja lagi.

"Oh iye nih es chendol sama cenil nya kita traktir."

" ciyuss nih yeol, chen?" Samber baekhyun.

"Iyelahh ciyuss. Kan ada mpok juned yang siap mbayarin kite semua." Juned kaget setengah mati, nelen ludah, elap ingus, kepentut.

"Wanjir.. Gue kira beneran lu yang bakal traktir, kok nyambungya ke gue? Jatah duit jajan gue dah nipis mbel. Dan itu semua habis buat bayarin traktir kalian." Teriak Juned memelas keceplosan.

"Jadi lo gak ikhlas bayarin makanan kita?" Jawab semua serentak kecuali kriswo dan xiumin yang asik main get rich.

"Eeehh.. Bbukkann…" belum selesai juned bicara, luhan nambahin..

"lu jahat ned! Harusnya lo bilang dari awal. Kita tuh kliatan kek anak gembel yang matre tao gak sih!".

Tao noleh " loh kok jadi bawa bawa nama saya?"

Tao esmosi.. "maksud lo apaan lohan?".

Lohan semakin bingung. Akhirnya terjadi perang mulut, cubit cubitan, jambak jambakan. Satu persatu orang di meja itu pergi takut kena ingus. Ehh salah maksudnya imbas. Dan lagi lagi kecuali kriswo dan xiumin yang masih asik main get rich.

Tiba tiba di sela sela perang tersebut, mbak mbak kantin nagih bon. "Dek, siapa yang bayar makanan ini?" Luhan dan tao terdiam dan melihat xiumin dan kriswo.

Tiba tiba xiumin bereaksi

" yahh,, gue kalah, gue dah bangkrut, gembel deh gue."

Dan sebaliknya kriswo terlihat senang.

" aaaa….Yehet.. Gue menang.. Gue kayaa..get rich is my style."

Luhan dan tao pun langsung menjawab pertanyaan mbak mbak kantin. " kriswo yang mau mbayar mbak."

Kriswo kaget bingung bertubi tubi. "hahh? Bayar apaan maksudnya?"

Luhan, tao, sama siumin langsung kabur. Kriswo masih kebingungan gak ketulungan.

"ya bayar jajanan yang dah dibeli lah. Semua nya 100.000."

"hahhhhhhh.." Kriswo cengo. Teriakkannya sampe memecahkan seluruh kaca di sekolah. Bau ababnya melebihi kamarmandi sekolah. Seisi sekolah semaput termasuk kriswo kecuali si mbak mbak kantin. Mbak mbak kantin menghela nafas sangat dalam dan segera berkemas dan meninggalkan sekolah tersebut dan segera pindah kerja.

Di lapangan bekel sekolah…

Terlihat para nderik, jonez, dan gembel sedang berkumpul bermain bekel.

"omaygat, husen bakalan menang nih lawan gue, dia dah ke final." Komentar luhan yang menjadi lawan main husen. Dan benar saja husen menang.

" yeayyy,, gue menang. Lohan, lu traktir gue berarti ya. Traktir babel tea eakk."

" empus lu sen, gue gak bawa duit tau. Kapan apan aja lah."

"hah? Husen dikata empus?" Husen nampaknya senang ia dikata empus.

"husen dikata empus pasti karna husen unyuss kan? Kucing yang unyus kek punya xiumin."

Semua cengo together liat reaksi husen trus ketawa ngakak ampe guling guling di lapangan bekel, jempalitan, ampe ada yang kebelet gak bisa nahan ketawa dengan kelakuan si husen.

Ditengah tengah reaksi mereka, lay nanya dengan santainya "sen, lu tau arti empus apaan?"

Husen bingung "tau, empus tuh kucing kan?"

"iya sen, empus itu pup kucing. Gue kucingnya lu pup nya! Hahhahhaa." Samber luhan.

Husen malu dengan kelakuannya, iyapun segera lari ke kantin karena laperr.

" cusss kita kekelas aja mbel." Ajak baekhyun.

Baru beberapa saat mereka di kelas. Mereka dah kek tawuran. Duhh….gini nih terkadang saya merasa sedih.

Ternyata chen dan chanyeol sedang bertengkar masalah bajak bajakan bbm.

"Ehh.. Apaan tuh maksud lo bajak bbm gw pake bikin pm ch4ny30l c1nt4 k4m03 cl4l03 c4nd4r4_tu3n1w4n ,, hahaa,, apaan maksud lo! Malu tau gak gue.."

"Emang lu punya malu.. Lu juga kan pake bajak bbm gw pasang dp foto editan gue sama anak sebelah kan.. Mau di taruh mana muka gue?"

"Nih.. Taruh tong sampah aja tuhh.. Lah suruh siapa edit begituan..lu ngimpi bener pacaran ama diaa.."

"Ehh lu ngaca dong! Mirorr mirorr.. Lu pantes gak? Ngimpi banget lu.. Sandara tuh sama Jiyong."

"Ehh.. Lu lama-lama bikin gw panas tau gk.. Ya udah sihh.. Jiyong juga di rumorin es kiko.."

"Itu kan rumor.. Mereka cuman sahabat kok.. Yang bener itu jiyong sama sandara.."

"Ehh lu jangan sok tau ya.. Punya bukti apann lu.. Yang gue liat dari kemarin Jiyong sama CL. Lu ngapain ikut campur masalah gw.."

"Lah lu juga ikut campur masalah gw."

Tiba tiba, baekhyun nyanyi di atas meja. " chen chen chen si chentong nasi. Kepalanye kek kaleng khong gu**!"

Dengan segera seekor sepatu melayang mengenai wajah absurd baekhyun yang mengakibatkan muka baekhyun benar benar tak berbentuk. Ternyata itu sepatu chen. Ia tak terima dirinya di hina. Baekhyun nangis oe..oe.. Trus pulang ke emaknya. Emaknya tepat di sampingnya.

Setelah 5 hari 24 jam baekhyun nangis di pelukkan sang emak, baekhyun akhirnya berhenti malah gantian emaknya yang nangis gegara bajunya basah kena ingus baekhyun yang se ember.

"Baekhyun! Gue gk bawa baju ganti tau. Kalo mo nangis pulang aja sono, gak usah nangis di pundak gue kelse. Gue bukan emak lo." Teriak kunto tak terima. Baekhyun cuman bisa nyengir kuda. Se isi kelas jempalitan, guling guling gak bisa nahan ketawa.

Di rumah dakem…

"dakem! Cepetan cuci piring! Jangan dikamar terus! Kunto suruh bantu juga ga papa." Teriak emaknya dakem.

"iya mak, 5 detik lagi. Mak, masa kunto tamu suruh bantuin?" Jawab dakem.

"ya emang kenapa? Kunto kan nginep semalem disini. Dari pada gak ada kerjaan. Cepet sini. Habis itu nyapu, nge pel, siram tanaman, jangan lupa sholat."

"ya mak. " sahut dakem.

Kunto hanya tertawa melihat kejadian ini, " hahhaa.. Dakem, dakem,, gini keseharian lo?"

"iya nih dah kek babu gue."

"huss, gak boleh gitu mbel. Pahala loh kalo bantu orang tua. Yuk, ntar mak lo marah lagi."

Setelah selesai bersih-bersih sepertinya mereka bersin-bersin..

" kunto, gw pengen loh bisa maen gitar biar gak cuman bisa nari sama ballet kek cewe doang, biar ketjeh mbel.."

" ya udah lu minta ajarin chanyeol aje.."

" kapan ye?"

"mmm,, ntar 50 taun lagi aja.. Lu lebih ketjeh tuh.."

"njir, pea juga lu..besok dah gw bilang chanyeol, lu mau nginep sini apa pulang? Dah sore nih.."

"gw pulang aja deh, ntar gw suruh bersih bersih lagi, trus gw tidur mane coba, masa iya berbagi tempat tidur sama lu? Ntar adanye gw kena iler lu yang sedanau toba, baunye kek comberan 50 abad kena penyakit gudik+kadas+kurap..hiii.. Lu kan dah gk mandi selama 20 tahun"

"anjir luu.. Lu lagi curhat apa?"

"abaikan.. Mau pulang dahh"

"hahaha.. Nglawak gan.."

"gw gk nglawak mbel, asli nih tukang haji naik bubur."

"oh iye, kunto gw lupa bentar lagi kan ada sinetron favorite gw tukang haji naek bubur. Udah gih lu pulang sono..hush hush sanahhh.."

"najong lu jongong gw nobatkan lu jadi princess jongong.. Lu ganti akun instagram lu kimkaaaaaa jadi princessjongong.."

"okeh ntar gw bakalan jadi bintang iklan malkist abon, m a l kiss kiss malkist abon Kh*** Gu**."

"hiii.. Gw pulang dah, assalamualaikum.."

"waalaikumsalam.."

" makk cepet liat tv makk dah mau mulai tuh tukang haji naek buburnyee.."

"Iye iye. Sabar ah." Jawab maknya Dakem.

Di rumah do kunto..

"assalamualaikum mak.."

"waalaikumsalam to, lu baru pulang, sinetronnye mau mulai nih.."

" apaan mak, kan masih tukang haji nek bubur, kunto kan senengnya Manusia harimau itu loh.."

"loh, mak kira lu nonton setiap hari tukang haji naek bubur sama itu tuh sinetron harimau harimau itu.."

"gak mak, kalo tukang haji naek bubur mah favoritnya dakem."

" oh ya udah kamu belajar aja dulu, mak mau nonton sinetron dulu."

"yaudeh mak, kunto ntar aja habis mak, kunto gk sabar pengen nonton sojin."

Mak nye bingung.. "to, sejak kapan ada sojin di sinetron ntu?"

"mak, yang jadi pitaloka itu lohh, nama aslinye sojin." Adiknya kunto pun bingung.

" mas, bukannye nama aslinyee ntu oc** ye, kok jadi sojin. Setau gw sojin ntu yang di girlband sexy gitu kan namanya girls day lo gk salah, die leadernyee, paling tua kayaknye.. Yaa tapi gw akuin pas di runningman dia cantixx."

"oh iye ye.. Berarti gue salah.. Ahh, masa sih? Kok lu tau? Sejak kapan lu kipoppers?" " dah lama kelse.. Apa lagi ama jidi, njir, cocok banget ama dara, sayang dirumorin sama es kiko. Dio exo juga, sayang di rumorin ama sojin girls day."

Kunto kaget.. " hah rumor? Rumor itu yang gini kan.. Ehmm.. Aku tersesat dan tak tau arah jalan pulang aku tanpamu butiran bude…"

Adenya merasa melas dengan sang kakak yang pea.. " njir, mas lu salah banget.. Nape nyambungnya mas rumor(?) Suara lu ancur, liriknye salah lagi.. Ngapain bawa nama bude(?)"

"Iiyee,, gw tau kelse.. Gak se bodho itu gw.. Ehh.. Tapi serius lu die dirumorin ama dio? Waahhh,, sayang sekali die cocokan ama gw.. "

"Candaan lo garing mas. Mas, lu rada-rada ya?/?Lu sakit?/?Atau lu bengis?/?Apa lu emang…"

"Emang apa gw? Emang ganteng gw.. Hahaha..makasihh.."

"hh.. Najizz.."

" wahh parah, gw di bilang najizz.."

"duhh.. Sayang banget, sojin sojin mau maunya ama dio yang pendek kek kurcaci.. Masih mending gw atuhh.."

" mas, lu ngaca gih.. Lu sama dio lebih pendek lu, jadi gk usah berharap lebih.."

"ssttt.. Udah udah perang mulu, belajar sanah, mak aja yang nonton sinetron dulu ntar gantian."

"iye iye mak.." Jawab keduanya.

Di rumah sehun..

"ndaa.. Thehun mo cucu…"

Kakaknya ketawa sambil mengejek.. " hun, lu masih kecil, udah minta cucu aja lu..hahaha."

"apa thih bang.. Thehun tuh mau cucu coklat yang mil*.."

"canda kelse.."

" ya udah thih… ndaa.. Mana ndaa… haus nih.. "

Hun, lu dah gedhe bikin sendiri gih.."

"loh.. Katanya thehun masih kecil, sekarang dibilang dah gedhe.." "

lu dah gedhe buat bikin susu sendiri, lu masih kecil buat punya cucu.. Stress gue nih jadinyee.. Lagian badan lu aja dah tinggi begitu, konsumsi lu sehari hari aja tuh ff sama film yadong yaoi kan.. Ngaku loo.. Biar di marahin papa"

"iihh.. Abang jahat ngethhh.." "ndaa.. Abang jahat nih.. Pitnahh nihh, lebih kejam dari pembunuhan.."

"ehh.. Susah banget dibilangin, gw punya bukti kok.. Tuh modem pulsa abis gegara lu donlotin begituan kan.. Gw juga bisa liat di history nye juga kelse.."

Sehun nangiss gak ketulungan ampe banjir sejakarta… tsunami pula… ia pun hidup sebatang kara.. Bersama member kara.. Kalo sama member kara berarti gak sebatang kara.. Sehari hari makan santen kara.. Author tambah gak warass..

Di kamar baekhyun…

" iya ada apa sayy… gimana kabar? Kangen nieehh.. Ketemuan yukk.. Makan bareng gitoohh.. Kapan mampir.. Ditanyain mama nihh.. Besok bisa ketemuan gak.. Dimana yahh enaknya.. Hmmm.."

" ehh.. Gembel, gimana gw bisa jawab lu, ahh tau gitu mending sms aja… bhayy max" bentak taeyeon..

"aduhh.. Jangan di matiin. Ahh.. Bodohnya diriku.." Baekhyun mewek 7 hari 7 malam.

2 tahun Kemudian..

Terlihat seorang cowok bertubuh pendek, kecil, bermata bulat besar, berbibir hati, sedang menelfon seseorang. Di sebelah nya terdapat seorang cowok bertubuh biasa saja, hitam pesek, dekil, sepertinya ia gembel. Di sebelah gembel tersebut nampak seekor panda kurus tinggi menyerupai hello kitty. Sebelahnya panda nampak seorang yang perawakannya tinggi besar, bibirnya ndower, lagi main hape.

Sepertinya mereka sedang menunggu seseorang atau lebih.

Datang dari kejauhan seorang cewek bertubuh langsing menuju ke arah pemuda tadi. Ia melambaikan tangannya. Nampak salah satu pemuda yang sedang menelfon tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"haii.. Dio!"

Tiba-tiba, kunto bingung. Ia malu karna cewek itu melambaikan tangan ke kunto melainkan dio. Kunto patah hati. Ia melihat tao bawa sebuah benda. Kunto menaruh benda tersebut ke lehernya..

"gue patah hati, gue mati aja dehh."

Teman-temannya yang di sebelahnya, melihat kunto dengan tatapan melas.

"kunto, gak usah dramatis lah.. Cuman gitu doang banyak cewe lain.." Respon dakem untuk menenngkan kunto.

"iya kem makasih sarannya. Emang masih banyak cewe lain,, tapi gue malu bangett banyak orang liatin gue, ngetawain gue tadi.."

"itu sih salah lo yang ke gr an.." Bales kriswo.

"aaa…" nangis kunto

"kunto, lo bakal lebih malu lagi kalo lo nangis treak treak di sini." Jawab dakem

"emm.. Iya yahh.. Ya udah kita pergi aja dari sini ..gak tahan gue."

/dasar jonezz lu kunto/ batin kriswo..

/ngaca dong kriswo../ batin author

The enddddd…

~*~*~*#*~*~*~

Aduhh.. Maafkan Author, ceritanya absurd banget.

Sebenarnya ini ff dah lama banget buatnya, baru aku post. Author gak pede soalnya. Ini sumpah absurd banget.

Btw, Makasih yang udah baca. Makasih juga yang mau review nih ff.

Author pamit. Bye Bye~~~~~~~~


End file.
